Origins 12
|Synopsis1= In Capetown, South Africa, the Baroness, waiting in a room with several guys playing poker, turns her attention to the TV when news broadcast announces that the notorious terrorist and founder of the the radical group "Red Hand" Umberto Gaspare has been captured and will be held at The Hague. The Baroness runs out of the room. On a plane, the Baroness stares out the window. A man asks if the seat next to her is empty, then stops when he recognizes her. The Baroness holds a giant knife to his throat, then sends him away. :''A young Anastasia is in an evening gown as her mother enters the room telling her to hurry up. It is an important night for her father. Her mother makes a reference to the her dead brother and how much her father now depends on her to please the guests. Her father introduces her to Lord Alberti and makes a comment about how beautiful their children will look. Anastasia looks at her father and he confirms that he has just arranged her to be married to Lord Alberti. Anastasia screams at her father that she will never marry this man. Her father brings up her dead brother saying that he would have rather had her die instead. She says "you want me dead father, fine. You shall never see me again." She goes up to her room and packs a few things, her mother tries to stop her but Anastasia refuses to be breeding stock. She says goodbye to her mother and walks out crying. :In Rome, Anastasia is making her way to class when see walks into a rally calling for revolution. When a striking Spanish-looking man approaches her. He notices that she has a fire inside that few people have and invites her to a meeting he is having in the evening. Then he gives her his name: Umberto Gaspare. Anastasia shows up at the ending of meeting, Umberto Gaspare greets her and asks her if she has anything to offer the revolution, she throws out a very expensive necklace and says there is more where that came from. Umberto says "Welcome to the Red Hand." :Later, after sleeping together, Anastasia tells Umberto about her plans to simultaneously execute dozens of so-called royalty. In the Netherlands, the Baroness has sneaked into hotel across the street from the prison section of The Hague. She uses a rope line to cover the distance where she then kills the two roof guards, then using their ID's to gain access to the prison. :At the DeCobray estate, a large formal dinner is happening. Anastasia has returned and she is gathering a few of her personal items when a maid spots her and informs her mother & father. They enter the room and confront Anastasia, with her mother saying that Lord Alberti still asks about her then her father says I knew you would come back. Anastasia just rushes out telling them that they are going to die. She goes outside and meets Umberto who is waiting with a bomb trigger in his hand. Back inside her father is offering a toast to his guests. Umberto hands the trigger to Anastasia, who briefly hesitates and then pushes the button completely blowing up the house. She was placing a bomb not gathering her items and she has just killed her parents and several other royalty. Umberto says "it gets easier Snowflake, In fact, it is often quite pleasant." Anastasia cries. Back in the prison, she has killed the door guard used his hand to access the prison cells. As the alarm is raised, she remote detonates several bombs around The Hague causing mass confusion. She enters the cell where they are holding Umberto. :In a restaurant in Morocco, Umberto gives Anastasia a passport, birth certificate and a bundle of cash. He is sending her on her own way. She cries as she leaves him. Then she travels to a series of places like Syria, Paris, Madrid, London, Moscow, Bangkok, Serbia, Pakistan & Athens getting training, creating revolution, accepting money, fighting, using a sniper rifle, breaking someones neck, and being in a disguise. In Berlin, she is being followed but she knows it, when they make their move she kills one as the other runs. She chases after him and rushes into a bar filled with several more men. They all attack her but she is very well trained and defeats them all with just her martial arts training. A mysterious man arrives to complement her on passing the test. She wonders who she just passed the test for and the man's answer is Cobra. Inside the prison, the Baroness releases Umberto from his cell, as he professes his love for her and is happy to see after all of these years. She raises her gun to his head and pulls the trigger. She exits The Hague crying. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}